


Stories of the Moment

by cherrystar5996



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Soulmates AU, just me messing around, perspectives play, the one with the first words you say to one another written on your frame
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-07 01:49:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8778307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrystar5996/pseuds/cherrystar5996
Summary: Just a collection of ficlets! Tags will be added as time goes on. :)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little collection of stories! This one I had in a dream I had to turn into a story. There was more, but I couldn't tonight. I'm tired. xD

> _"I cannot afford to stop."_

   The ashen words blazed bold against the silvery protoform, a soft blue glow coming from the words in the darkened room. These words had been your motto for your entire life - the words of your soulmate that were spoken on the first day you two met. The memory brings a small smile to your lips as you roll over on your berth, reaching for a crystal. This crystal held memories - given them a physical form to look back to. Like pictures or home videos, these were memories encased in a crystal that would replay them directly to the mind. As if it had happened yesterday.

You recalled the day as your fingers ghosted over the crystal edges, the faintest traces of the memory starting to show through the foggy haze. You could see the white and black Praxian, busy at work at the table in the library of the Academy. He was surrounded by books, at least thirty or fourty total. And he was constantly bringing more to the table. This had been going on for nearly five or six hours straight, and the mech before you didn't seem to even be considering taking a break to even get energon. This mech worked way too hard. And when the clock chimed and the bicolored doorwinger brought back another stack of books? You couldn't just sit there!

Getting to your feet, you glide silently over to the piled table, peeking down at the short mech. Wings bobbing in greeting, you grin as you speak up. "Mech, take a break already!" you laugh, pushing the book away from him. The Praxian's wings hiked up in alarm and anger as he snatched the datapad back, scowling darkly at you. His glare could kill a mech on sight, you note, though you just grinned even broader. This is a fun one, awesome. But your smile faltered as those scowling lips parted to speak.

> _"I cannot afford to stop."_

Your spark froze as a burning sensation traveled across your forearm, the blue words glowing brighter for a second where they were tucked away underneath your protoform. Wh-this...? This mech was your soulmate? Those words that had driven you to continue had just been spoken, and your optics scanned over the mech for his own reaction. To your disappointment, however, there was none. He didn't seem to notice the gilded letters that burned brighter on his doorwing, focused on his studies instead. Your spark plummetted, but you accepted the response with a smile. "Seriously mech. At least for energon? What's yur name by tha way?"

The mech glanced up, pausing for a second - his icey blue eyes finally looking you over. "Prowl," he says, before shaking his head. "I can't. I need to study for the finals. I have to pass. But... what is your name?" 

You grin, giving your name, before you turn to walk away, coming back soon with a cube of energon that you set before him. "Drink up, mech. I ain't gonna let ya work yurself to death here!" He pauses at that again, before nodding and taking the cube, drinking a long sip gratefully. "Thankyou, Jazz." he says, giving a rare smile that you would learn to appreciate and strive to see again - even if you never speak up about this day again.


End file.
